


Задворки

by Melarissa, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Стив натыкается на Баки, которому делают минет в переулке. На отношения это влияет скорее отрицательно, зато фантазия Стива в восторге.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Взаимность_ [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Задворки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back Alley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743056) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 14 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

Отправившись искать Баки после задания, Стив вообще-то не ожидал найти его в том переулке. Еще меньше он ожидал увидеть Баки у кирпичной стены, с левой рукой на ржавой пожарной лестнице и правой, небрежно лежавшей на светло-каштановых волосах худощавого парня, сосавшего его член.  
  
Рука Баки не напряглась, когда он увидел Стива, хотя губы сложились жесткой ухмылкой. Он ничего не сказал, только вскинул подбородок и уставился на Стива: холодно, агрессивно, почти насмешливо.  
  
Баки что-то произнес, вероятно, на польском: в конце концов, они были в Польше. Молодой человек сдвинулся (Стив заметил, что тот прижался к голени Баки, пытаясь потереться о нее, и почувствовал жар в животе). Парень был неуклюж и едва удерживал равновесие со скрещенными за спиной, но не связанными руками.  
  
Он заглотил член Баки, вжавшись лицом в грубую ткань черных джинсов. Бедра Баки едва заметно подрагивали, но он смотрел не вниз, a не сводил глаз со Стива. И ухмылялся.  
  
Когда он кончил, его рот распахнулся, и Стив вспыхнул при виде этого зрелища. Парень осел, наконец расцепил запястья, чтобы удержаться, и, задыхаясь, упал на тротуар.  
  
Баки застегнул брюки и снова сказал что-то на польском, по-прежнему не глядя вниз. Затем, презрительно скривив губы, обратился к Стиву:  
  
— Хочешь разок?  
  
Стиву стало жарко, потом холодно, в ушах загудело, и он не мог сказать, от желания или отвращения. Точно он знал только то, что ему было больно. Он почти почувствовал обжигающий холод грубой мостовой под коленями, собственные руки, сцепленные за спиной, неуверенность, грубую ткань штанов Баки у щеки, возможно, краешек «молнии» на губе, и, да, руку Баки в волосах – и это чувство переросло в желание.  
  
Баки засмеялся и что-то сказал, тогда молодой человек пожал плечами, поднялся на ноги и ушел; и тут Стив понял, что Баки предлагал минет ему, и огненная буря в его животе утихла.  
  
Баки пересек переулок и приблизился, двигаясь по-кошачьи плавно, как на заданиях. Он подошел прямо к Стиву, притиснул к стене, упершись левой рукой в кирпичи в нескольких дюймах над головой Стива и нависнув над ним.  
  
— Почему ты преследуешь меня? — прорычал он.  
  
— Вовсе нет...  
  
Баки ударил рукой по стене. Даже сквозь кожаную перчатку металл звякнул, и кирпичная пыль посыпалась на голову Стива.  
  
Неприкрытая угроза вызвала у Стива раздражение. Он оттолкнулся от стены, вторгаясь в личное пространство Баки, чтобы тому пришлось отступить. Но Баки не отступил, и на мгновение они замерли грудь к груди, так что Стив чувствовал жар, исходивший от тела Баки, практически ощущал его сердцебиение, и его собственное лицо залила краска смущения и возбуждения.  
  
Стив протиснулся мимо Баки, и они оказались лицом друг в тесноте переулка.  
  
— Ты гребаный _мудак_ , — прорычал Баки. — Что, _черт возьми_ , с тобой не так? Кто, _черт побери_ , останавливается и смотрит, когда натыкается на того, кому делают минет? Любой другой прошел бы за угол и оставил меня хоть ненадолго в покое!  
  
Огрызаться в ответ не имело смысла, это лишь сделало бы Баки громче и злее, поэтому Стив попытался оставаться спокойным и объяснять.  
  
— Я просто… — похоть помешала ему договорить.  
  
О, черт.  
  
Баки все еще не слушал.  
  
— Как будто ты никогда не видел парней, которым отсасывали в бруклинских переулках! — бушевал он. Он зашагал прочь, и подошвы ботинок захрустели по растрескавшейся мостовой. Стив поспешил за ним. — Только потому, что ты счастлив, живя как весталка, — продолжал Баки, взбешенный чуть не до слез, — это не значит, что все остальные должны жить так же. А теперь ты скажешь Коулсону, и он подумает, что я ненормальный…  
  
— Нет, — вклинился Стив.  
  
— Конечно, нет!  
  
— Вовсе нет! — повторил Стив. — Я не докладываю о тебе Коулсону. Скорее всего, он все равно не стал бы доверять моим суждениям. То, о чем… — «я хотел с тобой поговорить», — собирался сказать Стив, но Баки рявкнул:  
  
— Думаешь, я поверю, что ты следил за мной прикола ради? Бьюсь об заклад, он тебя подговорил…  
  
— Я не следил за тобой! — заорал Стив.  
  
Баки развернулся, снова оказавшись в личном пространстве Стива.  
  
Инстинктивно тому хотелось толкнуть его в грудь и посмотреть, как ему понравится. Но он сдержался, сказав как можно спокойнее:  
  
— Коулсон никогда не просил меня следить за тобой. И я не следил, а искал тебя, потому что хотел поговорить.  
  
— О чем же? О моем неподобающем образе жизни? — усмехнулся Баки.  
  
И зашагал снова.  
  
Стив пошел рядом, стараясь не выдать своего раздражения.  
  
— Баки…  
  
Баки снова остановился.  
  
— _Вот теперь_ ты меня преследуешь, — заявил он.  
  
И как еще следовало говорить с ним? Бесполезно, особенно когда Баки пребывал в таком настроении, и эта мысль настолько раздражала Стива, что ему хотелось кричать.  
  
Вместо этого он глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Встретимся у Автобуса.  
  
Баки уставился на него так, будто не верил, что Стив сдался. Затем он повернулся и заспешил прочь, не оглядываясь, скрывшись из виду за ближайшим углом.  
  
Стив выдохнул и расправил плечи, сбрасывая напряжение. Все прошло, ну, не так, как он надеялся, но, с другой стороны, он не ожидал, что разговор начнется именно так…  
  
Он почувствовал, что у него покраснело лицо, а все тело вспыхнуло от воспоминаний. Баки стоял у стены такой хладнокровный, такой спокойный, как ленивый тигр. Его рука так лениво лежала на голове парня…  
  
Баки _никогда_ не гладил Стива по голове.  
  
Нет, неправда. Было. Однажды. Один момент. Один-единственный раз Стив порадовал Баки настолько, что тот погладил его по голове.  
  
Стив резко повернулся и пошел туда, откуда пришел. Ему нужно было прогуляться, прежде чем вернуться в Автобус.  
  


  
  
Когда Стив добрался до Автобуса, хмурый Баки уже растянулся в общем отсеке. Он поднял глаза при появлении Стива, лелеявшего надежду, что, даже если Баки и не будет рад его видеть, то, по крайней мере, заинтересуется коричневым бумажным пакетом из пекарни, который принес Стив.  
  
Обычно Баки не позволял раздражению лишать себя вкусняшек, но теперь он даже не сдвинулся с места, когда Стив начал выкладывать польские пончики с начинкой на тарелку, и даже не оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, от чего шуршит упаковочная бумага. Он огрызнулся на Хантера, что было в порядке вещей, но когда Симмонс вошла в гостиную, досталось и ей.  
  
Симмонс, казалось, этого и не заметила; у нее под глазами были внушительные круги, словно она выбралась из двухдневного, наполненного событиями запоя. Но Баки, казалось, это задело и, пока Симмонс дрейфовала в сторону электрического чайника, он соскользнул с дивана и направился в свой отсек.  
  
Пребывая в дурном расположении духа, Баки нередко сцеплялся с первым встречным, не отступая ни на дюйм. То, что он решил отступить, чтобы перегруппировать силы, выглядело настоящим прогрессом  
  
— Пончик? — спросил Стив Симмонс, подвигая к ней тарелку.  
  
— С удовольствием, — ответила она и заварила им обоим чаю.  
  
И Симмонс, и Фитц, казалось, автоматически заваривали чай для всех, кто находился поблизости; Стив знал, что Баки иногда спускался в лабораторию, чтобы воспользоваться этой их привычкой.  
  
Стив выпил чаю, откусил кусочек пончика и поболтал с Симмонс о ее последнем прототипе ICER. К тому времени, когда она вернулась в лабораторию, неся второй чайник чая и тарелку с пончиками для Фитца, Стив решил, что у Баки было достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться. Он собирался заскочить к нему с оставшимися в пакете пончиками.  
  
Дверь в отсек Баки была открыта. Стив не стал заглядывать внутрь, а вытянул руку и постучал по косяку.  
  
— Стив, — отозвался Баки, что слегка нервировало, учитывая, что он не мог видеть его под этим углом. — Чего ты хочешь? Нам не о чем говорить.  
  
Наверное, его беспокоило, что Стив совершенно забыл о прослушке в джете и захотел поболтать о минете в переулке.  
  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы разговаривать, — сказал Стив. — Я просто… — Он шагнул в дверной проем и поднял пакет. — …пончиков тебе принес, — сказал он, и когда Баки не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы взять его, осторожно бросил на кровать.  
  
Баки перевел взгляд со Стива на мятый коричневый пакет. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что Баки собирается столкнуть его на пол, но потом он приподнялся на локте и, нахмурившись, открыл пакет, принюхиваясь к сладкому запаху.  
  
Прошло несколько мгновений, один вдох, два. Баки хмурился еще мгновение, затем заставил себя улыбнуться и посмотрел на Стива.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, и улыбка стала менее нарочитой, когда он сел и достал из пакета выпечку. — У нас такие были на Даче, — пояснил он Стиву и откусил кусочек.  
  
Все это удивило Стива. Не то чтобы Баки никогда не был благодарен или жизнерадостен; на самом деле, Баки часто был весел. Проблема всегда заключалась в том, что в хорошем настроении Баки оставался почти так же невозможен, как и в плохом.  
  
Но в последний раз Стив видел, как Баки сознательно пытался поднять себе настроение, году в сорок пятом, наверное.  
  
Сливовая начинка просочилась наружу, пока Баки ел пончик. Он принялся неосознанно слизывать ее с пальцев, пока Стив неловко не отодвинулся и не отвел взгляд. Рот Баки скривился; он засунул липкий большой палец в рот и с шумом обсосал его, а затем вытащил с неприятным хлопком.  
  
— Что, тоже хочешь? — спросил Баки, зло ухмыльнувшись.  
  
Стив уставился на него. Баки неожиданно громко хлопнул бумажным пакетом.  
  
Стив виновато вздрогнул.  
  
— Я уже получил, что хотел, — сказал он, покраснев, и уставился на ковер с узелками-букле на полу, чувствуя, что краснеет еще сильнее. — Я должен…  
  
Он попятился к двери, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что ему делать. «Душ». Всегда хорошо принять душ после миссии.  
  
Обычно он принимал горячий душ, но и холодный сойдет.  
  
— Стив?  
  
Стив был уже на полпути по коридору, но обернулся на голос Баки. Тот стоял в дверях своей комнаты, держась за дверной косяк. Он высунулся наружу, слегка выгнув спину, отчего куртка натянулась на плечах и груди.  
  
На заданиях он собирал волосы в короткий хвост, но сейчас они выбились, упав ему на лицо. Стиву хотелось откинуть волосы назад, прикоснуться к щекам Баки (теперь заросшим щетиной после двух дней на задании), поцеловать его в губы и провести руками по груди, чтобы потом положить их ему на бедра, мягко оттолкнуть назад в каюту; и в его грезах Баки улыбался, смеялся, зацепив большими пальцами петли ремня Стива и притягивая его к себе…  
  
За завесой волос Баки смотрел в пол. Он выглядел нерешительным, смущенным. Даже сквозь туман возбуждения Стив не мог спутать это выражение с застенчивостью.  
  
— Спасибо за ponchiki, — сказал Баки, назвав выпечку по-русски.  
  
— Обращайся, — ответил Стив и поспешил в душ.  
  
Самый холодный, какой только можно было сделать в Автобусе.  
  


  
  
И на этом все бы и закончилось, если бы позже ночью Стив не проснулся с эрекцией.  
  
Он несколько раз ударился головой о подушку, не столько потому, что думал, что это поможет, сколько потому, что должен был как-то выразить свое разочарование.  
  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно тело предало его, и это чувство было старым, хорошо знакомым врагом: знакомым по приступам астмы, но также и по эрекции в юности. В школе все смеялись над брошюрами о вреде мастурбации. Многие полагали, что самые нелепые утверждения: вы ослепнете, у вас вырастут волосы на ладонях — однозначно были ложью.  
  
Но было в брошюрах и такое, что беспокоило Стива. Предполагалось, что мастурбация вызывает упадок сил и нервное истощение, а еще замедляет рост. Может, он сам был виноват, что не рос большим и сильным. Может быть, если бы у него было больше самообладания…  
  
Стив стиснул руки на простынях. Было слишком жарко. Он сбросил с себя одеяло, а затем почти рывком вернул на место, смутившись при виде собственного возбужденного члена, прижатого боксерами.  
  
Раньше он беспокоился о том, что Бог следит за тем, как он дрочит. В настоящее время он полагал, что Бог не стал бы этим утруждаться, но если кто-то другой наблюдает…  
  
Автобус прослушивался, но он был уверен, что камеры были только в изоляторе. Ну, может быть, в местах общего пользования. Возможно, в лаборатории. Не в отсеках. Наверное.  
  
А у Коулсона в эти дни были дела поважнее, чем смотреть, как спит Стив.  
  
Наверняка были.  
  
Стив зажмурился. Ведь это была просто физическая потребность. Нечего стыдиться. Хантер наверняка дрочил каждую ночь, когда Бобби не было в Автобусе. А Стив находился в Автобусе больше месяца и не дрочил, неудивительно, что он так чертовски возбудился, когда нашел Баки в том переулке.  
  
Эрекция Стива увяла при мысли о жучках, но яркое цветное воспоминание о Баки, прислонившемуся к кирпичной стене переулка, послало болезненную волну возбуждения по всему телу. Обычно Стив старался не дрочить, мечтая о Баки (это казалось неуважительным, а после Гидры и того более), но к черту все. Стив столько раз отдрачивал Баки, что заслужил за это фантастический оргазм.  
  
Так. Он снова в переулке, и Баки прислонился к стене, цепляясь левой рукой за пожарную лестницу, натягивая куртку на гладких твердых линиях тела. Полностью одетый, только ширинка расстегнута; он только что кончил, член мягкий и скользкий от слюны другого парня.  
  
Смотрит на Стива, опустив ресницы и чуть ухмыляясь. «Хочешь тоже?»  
  
И на этот раз Стив не просто стоит и смотрит. Он пересекает переулок и падает на колени. (Другой парень испарился, как делают все ненужные персонажи в фантазиях.)  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит Баки, забавляясь. Он смотрит на Стива сверху вниз и криво улыбается. — Ты хочешь так?  
  
И Стив кладет руки на твердые бедра Баки, мышцы подрагивают под ладонями, и…  
  
Нет. Он не трогает Баки, пока нет. Он стоит на коленях, руки все еще сжимают его бедра, он смотрит на Баки и словно умоляет взглядом, потому что не может заставить себя сказать «я хочу сосать твой член». Его собственный трется о джинсы, он так сильно этого хочет, и член Баки прямо перед ним — мягкий, в конце концов он только что КОНЧИЛ. Но он суперсолдат. Кончить пару раз подряд не проблема.  
  
Член Баки уже дергается, и Стив судорожно сглатывает, облизывает губы, смотрит прямо на него, затем поднимает глаза на лицо Баки — и, Боже, столько тела Баки над ним. Его куртка расстегнута, на нем футболка, липнущая к твердым линиям живота, груди, то, как он держит левую руку, тянет куртку в сторону, чтобы Стив мог видеть его левый сосок под натянутой тканью…  
  
Стив хнычет. Едва слышно. Его руки судорожно сжимаются, все еще прижатые к бедрам. Он хочет прикоснуться.  
  
Баки ухмыляется.  
  
— Может, мне лучше не давать его тебе, Стиви, — смеется он. — Не знаю, справишься ли ты.  
  
И теперь Стив, по крайней мере, может говорить.  
  
— Конечно, справлюсь, — упрямо возражает он, как всегда, когда кто-то говорит, что он _не сможет_. — Ну же, Бак, я могу заставить тебя кончить не хуже других.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, — говорит Баки, делая вид, что думает об этом, но это ложь.  
  
Его член твердеет от одного горячего дыхания Стива. Грудь Баки мощно вздымается: он тяжело дышит, ему очень этого хочется.  
  
Стив бросается вперед, прикасается поцелуем к кончику члена Баки. Тот хватает его за волосы и тянет назад; не грубо, но достаточно, чтобы натяжение пронзило тело Стива электрическим током.  
  
— Я еще не решил, — говорит Баки, и это надламывает Стива:  
  
— Баки, _пожалуйста_ …  
  
И, конечно, это побуждает Баки мешкать еще больше. Он проводит пальцами по волосам Стива, удерживая его, слегка запрокидывая его голову назад. Стив смотрит на него в ответ с приоткрытым ртом: так невозможно сглотнуть, и у него текут слюни, он краснеет, закрывает рот и сглатывает с пылающим лицом.  
  
Баки приподнимает ногу, слегка тычет носком берца в промежность Стива, и тот настолько возбужден, что чуть не всхлипывает.  
  
— Ну, — говорит Баки. Он растягивает слова, изображая сомнение. — Если ты уверен, что хочешь этого, наверное, стоит дать тебе шанс.  
  
Стив энергично кивает, и Баки крепче сжимает его волосы, пока Стив не понимает и не успокаивается. Затем рука Баки расслабляется, лаская, и он прикасается своим членом к губам Стива, позволяет ему взять его в рот, только кончик, только распробовать…  
  
Стив кончил в своем крошечном отсеке в Автобусе. Он чувствовал себя усталым, удовлетворенным и немного недовольным собой, потому что фантазия еще далеко не закончилась.  
  
Впрочем, нужды останавливаться не было. Обычно он не сильно напрягался во время дрочки, но мог влегкую кончить несколько раз. Стив и Пегги однажды провели небольшой эксперимент, и у них получилось шесть раз за ночь и еще один на следующее утро, чтобы получилось счастливое число семь.  
  
Это было во время одного из отпусков Стива в Британии. Пегги отвела его в дом, принадлежавший ее подруге, съехавшей оттуда, роскошное место – по крайней мере, по меркам Стива. Красные бархатные шторы были изъедены молью, а в комнатах все покрывал тонкий слой пыли, но кровать с балдахином показалась Стиву декорацией к фильму. Поначалу он немного смутился, но Пегги легко сумела привести его в нужное расположение духа.  
  
Баки там, конечно, не было. На самом деле Пегги организовала ему свидание с другой милой девушкой из СНР. И все они должны были явиться на дежурство ровно в семь утра следующего дня, но... Стив нахмурился, давая волю фантазии.  
  
Представил себе, что Пегги устроила им всем полный отпуск на выходные. Им вообще не нужно ни перед кем отчитываться. Пегги и Стив проводят утро, бездельничая в постели, как они и хотели, а Баки появляется во второй половине дня, вот так сюрприз. Может быть, это устроила Пегги.  
  
День уже клонится к вечеру, и они раздвинули шторы ровно настолько, чтобы впустить немного света. Солнечный свет выхватывает пылинки в воздухе, скользя по Баки и Пегги. Они лежат бок о бок на подушках, Баки поднял руку, пытаясь прикрыть глаза от света, и они смеются над этим, Пегги и Баки. Стив тоже бы засмеялся, но у него полный рот; он сидит между бедер Баки и держит его член во рту.  
  
Баки уже кончил один раз, так что спешить им некуда, ему просто нравится, что Стив там. И он вовсе не игнорирует Стива, он поглаживает его по волосам и, возможно, по ушам, но и не обращает особого внимания.  
  
Теперь он перестал пытаться заслониться от солнца, любуясь тем, как оно светит на Пегги. Одна ее рука закинута за голову, другая лежит на юбке, она себя пока не трогает, но вдруг захочется. Пегги почти одета, на ней форменная юбка и жакет, но под жакетом ничего нет, и он расстегнут и раздвинут, обрамляя ее груди, которые, Боже, убийственно великолепны.  
  
«Пин-ап девушка Пегги», — называет ее Баки.  
  
Он начинает напевать песню Гленна Миллера, тихую, сладкую и кажущуюся Пегги оскорбительной, а она берет одну из подушечек и бьет его ею несколько раз, медленно и лениво. Баки, смеясь, удерживает ее одной рукой, наклоняется и обхватывает ладонью грудь Пегги, и та вздыхает и роняет подушку. Он гладит нежную кожу на нижней стороне ее груди, нежно щиплет соски, массирует бока. Она вздыхает, выгибает спину.  
  
— Может, покатаете меня, сержант? — спрашивает она, и… черт, она сжимает яйца Баки в своей ладони, одновременно лаская щеку Стива кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Хм-м, —хмыкает Баки, и Стив чувствует вибрацию, пробегающую по его телу. — Но он там так хорошо проводит время, что мне не хочется передвигать его.  
  
Баки и Пегги улыбаются Стиву, глядя сверху вниз, и он не знает, куда девать глаза, он доволен, смущен и краснеет, и это снова вызывает у них смех.  
  
И может быть – о да – Баки почесывает Стива за ушами, обхватив его шею на мгновение. Пегги проводит босой ногой по боку Стива, и Стив начинает хихикать (это _щекотно_ ), выпускает член Баки изо рта и утыкается носом ему в яйца, пряча лицо.  
  
Баки наклоняется и водит носом по правой груди Пегги, втягивая ее сосок в рот, как ей всегда нравилось. Она вынимает руку из-под головы, проводит пальцами по его волосам, гладит затылок, и Баки смотрит на нее, прижавшись щекой к ее груди, и они улыбаются друг другу, и они оба так _счастливы_...  
  
У Стива перехватило горло, и он вдруг осознал, что его лицо мокрое от слез. Все его тело напряглось от унижения. Если и было что-то хуже, чем дрочить перед гипотетической армией слушателей, так это плакать, занимаясь этим.  
  
Окей. Обратно в переулок. В переулке не будет так больно.  
  
Стив в переулке, на коленях; это здорово, что грубый тротуар никогда не причиняет боль в мечтах. Баки только что позволил Стиву взять головку своего члена в рот. Он еще не совсем твердый, еще не отошел от предыдущего минета. Стив хочет принять его целиком, почувствовать, как Баки становится твердым на его языке, но Баки ему не позволяет, господи. Стив хочет этого так сильно, что у него слюнки текут, а Баки все еще его сдерживает.  
  
Его рука больше не в волосах Стива. Теперь она на его лице, обхватывает щеку, надавливает на подбородок, чтобы он мог лучше сосать. «Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше?» — бормочет Баки, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку Стива.  
  
Стив не может говорить. Он боится, что, если он позволит Баки вытащить свой член, тот никогда не вернет его обратно. Он слишком застенчив, чтобы покачать головой, но его покрасневшее лицо выдает его с головой, и Баки смеется. «У тебя все не так уж плохо получается», — говорит он и толкается чуть глубже в рот Стиву, прижимая член кончиками пальцев сквозь щеку. У Стива течет слюна, когда он пытается сглотнуть, и Баки вытаскивает свой член из его рта, _плоп_ , и Стив задыхается.  
  
«Хочешь его обратно?» — спрашивает Баки.  
  
Стив кивает, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
«Хочешь получить его обратно?» — повторяет Баки.  
  
Его рука опять в волосах Стива, отклоняет его голову назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо: он хочет, чтобы Стив сказал это.  
  
«Да», — выдыхает Стив.  
  
«Да? Ты точно этого хочешь?»  
  
«Ну и козел же ты», — говорит Стив, и Баки издает смешок, но он не настолько рассеян, чтобы не успеть перехватить Стива, когда тот пытается взять член обратно в рот. Тот теперь полностью твердый, красный и блестящий от слюны Стива, и Стив – черт – сам болезненно твердый в джинсах. Он потирает бедра, как будто это может помочь ему, как будто это не сделает только хуже, и Баки видит и проявляет сочувствие, просовывает свой ботинок между бедрами Стива так, чтобы его большой палец ноги оказался под яйцами Стива.  
  
«Тебе это нравится?»  
  
Стив кивает. Этого недостаточно, это сводит его с ума, он хочет большего.  
  
«Давай, Стив, я хочу услышать, как ты это скажешь.»  
  
«Да, да, мне это нравится, — бормочет Стив, почти обезумев. — Пожалуйста, Бак, позволь мне отсосать тебе.»  
  
И только тогда Баки дает ему обратно, снова лишь самый кончик, и Стив принимается его лизать. Сначала осторожно, нежно и умоляюще, и Баки это нравится; но Стив не просто хочет, чтобы Баки это нравилось, он хочет свести Баки с ума. Теперь, когда он убаюкал его всей этой нежностью, он прижимается и сосет как следует.  
  
И Баки — да, черт возьми, это фантазия Стива — Баки обалдело _стонет_. Возможно, он и планировал скармливать Стиву свой член очень медленно и постепенно, но Стив просто скользит вниз, берет весь член Баки в рот, и тот стонет: «Стив, _Стив_...»  
  
Стив не делает ничего особенного, даже не сосет, просто держит Баки во рту, заполучив его так, как хотел. Тяжело дыша, Баки проводит рукой по волосам Стива, и стонет, когда Стив сглатывает вокруг него. Стив уже положил ему руки на бедра. Мышцы дрожат под его ладонями. Ему хочется погладить Баки по ногам, почувствовать, как подрагивают мускулы, просунуть ладонь ему под яйца; но заставлять его ждать так забавно, что Стив пока ничего не делает.  
  
У Баки перехватывает дыхание. Его пальцы путаются в волосах Стива, и он не двигается. Он словно парализован, пока Стив не позволяет ему начать двигаться, и Стив смакует это, облизывает его член нежно и неторопливо, а Баки дрожит всем телом и позволяет Стиву сосать его очень медленно и нежно.  
  
Стив, вероятно, мог бы заставить его кончить лишь от этого, но он не хочет, по крайней мере, не в этот раз. Поэтому он массирует бедра Баки через джинсы, гладит внутреннюю поверхность и просовывает большие пальцы через расстегнутую ширинку, чтобы погладить мошонку. Предэякулят сочится при каждом касании, горча на языке.  
  
— Стив, — умоляет Баки, но если он хочет большего, ему придется попросить, и даже в фантазиях Стив не может представить себе просящего Баки.  
  
Баки резко вздрагивает и начинает снова двигаться, гладит Стива по голове, придерживая его за затылок, чтобы удержать на месте. Он трахает Стива в рот, быстро толкаясь бедрами. Может быть, он даже не осознает, что делает, так далеко он зашел.  
  
Тогда Стиву приходится удерживать его. Он гладит ладонями бедра Баки, и его расстраивает ощущение ткани там, где он хочет почувствовать кожу; но брюки Баки ползут вниз, и Стив сует ладони ему под рубашку и стискивает выступающие тазовые косточки, прижимая к стене. Он чувствует, как от возбуждения напрягаются мышцы его живота, такие красивые, что ему хочется сказать Баки об этом, но у него занят рот.  
  
Баки теперь почти на грани, его трясет, и даже если он не может заставить себя попросить вслух, он просит рукой, поглаживая лицо Стива, чтобы почувствовать, как на щеке Стива образуется впадина, когда он сосет. Его рука скользит ниже, обвиваясь вокруг горла Стива, совсем не давя, но ему нужно чувствовать пульс Стива, и он — Боже — он массирует горло Стива, и Стив судорожно сглатывает, и на этом все, уже слишком много, Баки кончает ему в рот, повторяя: «Стив… _Стив_...»  
  
Стив кончает в отсеке Автобуса, удивленный, что на самом деле он не в переулке. Он так увлекся, что теперь задыхается, словно и впрямь заполучил член Баки в самое горло. Твою же мать. Вытирая рот чистой рукой, он замечает, что весь по-настоящему обслюнявился, _вот же черт_.  
  
И пришел к выводу, что даже в мечтах Баки единственный, кто заслуживает, чтобы кончить.  
  
Вытершись пригоршней салфеток с прикроватной тумбочки, он откинулся на подушку. Бешеный галоп его сердца замедлился, дыхание начало выравниваться.  
  
Плевать на камеры. Все это пыхтение было бы слышно с любым мало-мальски приличным жучком.  
  
Почему-то эта мысль, которая раньше казалась такой неловкой, теперь почти не беспокоила его. Он чувствовал себя удовлетворенным, отяжелевшим и усталым, дыхание успокоилось, сердцебиение замедлилось, а еще он слишком устал и едва покраснел при мысли о необходимости встретиться с Баки утром.  
  
Конечно, Баки и понятия не имел о фантазиях Стива. Стив внезапно виновато понял, что Баки, скорее всего, стал бы возражать, если бы узнал, что Стив мечтает о том, как бы доставить ему удовольствие.  
  
Если бы Баки был хоть наполовину таким же отзывчивым и на четверть способным так добродушно поддразнивать в реальной жизни, как в фантазиях, Стив, вероятно, все еще продолжал бы помогать ему рукой.  
  
Но, если бы хоть что-то из этого было правдой, Баки, вероятно, предложил бы хоть иногда вернуть услугу…  
  
Стив уже дремал, постепенно проваливаясь в сон. Он снова натянул простыню. В Автобусе был климат-контроль, но ему всегда казалось, что в нем прохладновато. Стив закрыл глаза, и на этот раз заснул крепко, без кошмаров и снов.


End file.
